The development of a rapid and simple method for the diagnostic testing of pathogenic bacteria in platelet products is proposed. The technical approach is based on a novel implementation of impedance sensing to monitor cellular growth with unprecedented sensitivity and stability. This enables results to be obtained directly from platelet samples within hours with a simple, inexpensive, and easy to use device ideally suited for mass production. The innovative method avoids the need for high cell densities, thus reducing the time from sample collection to detection of bacterial contamination from days to hours. Feasibility of the diagnostic tool will be demonstrated with several of the clinically significant bacterial strains which are often implicated in transfusion-related sepsis. [unreadable] [unreadable]